jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Thanium-Sektor
|Systeme= |Planeten= |Stationen= |Asteroiden=Bardo Verwen |Kometen= |Nebel= |Weitere= |Routen=*Perlemianische Handelsstraße *Shaltin Tunnels |Spezies=FelucianerThe Force Unleashed |Regierungssitz= |Zugehörigkeit=*Xims Imperium *Sith-Imperium *Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme *Galaktische Imperium *Zsinjs Reich }} Der Thanium-Sektor, früher Thanium Welten, ist ein Sektor, der im Äußeren Rand der Galaxis liegt und neben anderen entlegenden Sternsystemen das Alzar- und das Kadril-System enthält. Außerdem befinden sich in diesem Sektor das namengebende Thanium-System und das Felucia-System. Der Sektor wird von der Perlemianischen Handelsstraße tangiert und von den Shaltin Tunnels durchzogen. Er grenzt im galaktischen Osten an das Cronesische Mandat, den Alliierten Tion-Sektor und die Tion-Hegemonie. Geschichte Der Sektor erhielt seinen Namen zur Zeit des Vordringens von Xim im Jahre 25126 VSY, der auf dem in diesem Sektor gelegenen Planeten Thanium ein militärisches Hauptquartier errichtete und dort auch eine Raumschiffswerft unterhielt. Dadurch wurde der Sektor zu einem der größten und wohlhabendsten seiner Zeit. Nach dem Zusammenbruch von Xims Imperium wurde der Sektor als Thanium Welten bekannt und in viele Kriege mit seinen Nachbarn verwickelt, was die alte Pracht zu einer Legende werden ließ. In den darauf folgenden Zeitaltern haben es die Welten des Thanium-Sektors geschafft, sich zu erholen, sodass von Xims Hinterlassenschaften nur noch wenige Spuren geblieben sind. Kalter Krieg Zur Zeit des Kalten Krieges zwischen dem Sith-Imperium und der Galaktischen Republik engagierte ein Gouverneur einen Kopfgeldjäger, um mit einem explosiven Päckchen ein mit Spice und Waffen gefülltes Lagerhaus einer Verbrecher-Bande vom Thanium Sektor zum Einsturz zu bringen. Zweiter Galaktischer Krieg Während des Zweiten Galaktischen Krieges war der Sektor unter der Kontrolle des Imperiums. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte der berüchtigte mandalorianische Kriegsherr Rimark die Baupläne für eine streng geheime Minenstation und Werft der Republik namens Leerschmiede an sich gebracht und flog damit in ein Minenfeld im Thanium-Sektor, um die Pläne dort an das Sith-Imperium zu verkaufen. Republikanische Raumschiffe formierten sich daraufhin, um die Fähre mit den Plänen zu zerstören und damit jedes Zeugnis über die Existenz der Leerschmiede zu vernichten. Zeitalter der Klonkriege Zur Zeit der Klonkriege gab es mehrere Schlachten auf Felucia, bei denen unter anderen Ahsoka Tano während der Zweiten Schlacht von Felucia entführt und Aayla Secura während der Schlacht von Felucia im Jahre 19 VSY im Zuge der Order 66 getötet wurden. Ära des Galaktischen Imperiums Nach dem Sieg des Galaktischen Imperiums im Klonkriegen wurde der Sektor in den Grenzen der Thanium Welten in den Herrschaftsbereich integriert und in Thanium-Sektor umbenannt. Kurz vor der Gründung der Rebellen Allianz, benutzte Darth Vader seinen Schüler Galen Marek, um die Jedi, die die Order 66 überlebt haben, auszulöschen. Unter anderen wurde er auch nach Felucia geschickt, um dort die Jedi-Meisterin Shaak Ti zu töten und obwohl er es schaffte sie zu töten, konnte sie ihre Schülerin Maris Brood vor dem Imperium verstecken. Nachdem Marek von Vader verraten wurde, flog er abermals nach Felucia, um dort nach Bail Organa zu suchen. Dieser wurde allerdings von Maris Brood gefangen gehalten, weshalb Marek gegen sie kämpfte musste. Nachdem er den Kampf gegen Maris gewonnen hatte und diese am Leben gelassen hatte, flohen Bail Organa und er von Felucia. Hinter den Kulissen Obwohl vor allem der Planet Felucia schon in vielen anderen Quellen eine Verwendung gefunen hat, so wurde erst im spezifiziert, dass sich der Planet in Thanium-Sektor befindet. Eine genauere Betrachtung und Historie des Sektors hat Jason Fry dann in seinem Zusatzartikel zum Atlas Xim Week: The History of Xim and the Tion Cluster geschrieben. Quellen * * *''The Force Unleashed'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''Xim Week: The History of Xim and the Tion Cluster'' *''Tales'' – Lucky Stars *''The New Essential Chronology'' * Einzelnachweise en:Thanium Worlds es:Sector Thanium hu:Thanium szektor Kategorie:Sektoren Kategorie:Sektoren im Äußeren Rand Kategorie:Legends